


You Are My Friend (In Whatever Life We're In)

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Fluff, Other, Reincarnation, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Prompt:A Blood God!Technoblade and Reincarnated!Dream friendship fic with a mixture between angst and fluff, and hurt/comfort! I'll leave the rest up to you!Requested by:ChatNoir151Notes:Okay, let me just say that I am a huge fan, Noirbro. I read a lot of your BNHA fanfics on Wattpad (even if I don’t comment), and I’m so happy you decided to request for a fanfic from me! Also… ahem, I didn’t know you were into MCYT and especially the Dream SMP so there’s that… haha :’D.-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatNoir151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatNoir151/gifts).



> **Background Information:** For those of you who watch The Seven Deadly Sins, you would know about Meliodas and Elizabeth’s curse, right? So basically, this is just that but platonic and between Dream and Technoblade. Dream gets reincarnated every time he dies- but he only dies after he uses his ability to revive people. Technoblade is immortal. I think you get what I’m saying :). Angst, my love <333.

"Hey, Techno!” Dream grinned, walking up to the Blood God, who had just entered the village the green teletubby called home, “What brings you to our humble village?”

“Nothing,” Techno rolled his eyes at the cheerful behavior of his friend, “I’m just here to… hang out, like you’d phrase it.”

“Okay, Pythias,” Dream smirked and Technoblade faltered for a moment, before picking up his pace again and asking Dream what was going on and why he chose to call him Pythias out of all things.

Pythias and Damon were two friends in Greek Mythology. Pythias had been condemned for an execution, and wanted to go back to his home to settle his affairs one last time. The king didn’t want to be taken for a fool, and had assumed that Pythias would flee and never return. Damon had offered his life in exchange for Pythias’, saying that if his friend did not return, he would take his place. When the time of the execution drew near, Pythias was late, and the king had started the preparations for Damon’s execution, when Pythias had entered, telling stories of the hardships he had endured to reach there so that his friend would not have to die in his place. The king was pleased with their friendship, and pardoned both of them.

“You told me they were friends,” Dream answered Technoblade’s question simply, referring to Damon and Pythias, “Friends that were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. I’m willing to do the same for you.”

“I- you don’t need to,” Technoblade replied, and decided to lighten the situation, “All I need is clout, the rest I can manage on my own.”

Dream chuckled, slightly hurt that Techno didn’t exactly… accept the nickname, but decided not to speak his thoughts. Besides, he was mortal and was going to die soon enough, and Technoblade was an immortal and someone who definitely wasn’t going to die any time soon. They shouldn’t be friends and yet here they are.

“Spar?” Dream tilted his head to the side while asking, and Technoblade nodded, “Axe and shield, iron?”

“Sure.”

They grabbed iron axes and shields from the local blacksmith who was already too used to their antics, and headed off into the forest to find their clearing to spar in. The clearing wasn’t exactly plain- it had grass and flowers and such, and was a fairly open area with a nice view of the sun and the clouds. It was a place where they spent nights together just stargazing and enjoying each others’ company, and spent days together sparring.

The most recent spar ended in a score of six to four in Techno’s favor, and the Blood God set aside his axe to lend Dream a hand in getting up. Dream grabbed the outstretched hand and stood up, smiling, and congratulated his friend. The two’s arms were littered in cuts and their faces were as well. Technoblade grinned. 

“Really, I should be congratulating you,” the pink-haired piglin-hybrid Blood God said in his monotone voice, “You’re the one person who’s gotten even slightly close to beating me.”

Dream returned the grin with a smirk, “Until the next time our swords cross, Pythias.”

\---

The next time Technoblade visited the village was when it was in cinders. Nothing seemed to compute other than _Protect. Attack. Save._ and the pillagers- at least those that were left- had died in horrifying ways. The few families that had survived were huddled up together and Dream… Dream was nowhere to be found. The voices in his head shared the same sentiments as him- _find Dream. Protect him. Kill everyone who hurt him_ because anyone who dared to even lay a hand on his friend was going to pay with their lives.

A figure walked out of a burning house. Or more like, stumbled out of it, since they seemed to be exhausted. As the person started walking closer, Technoblade recognized him as Dream, and rushed towards him before he collapsed. Dream collapsed in his arms and gave him a small grin.

“I saved them, Techno!” Dream muttered excitedly, “They.. they were dead and I somehow rev- revived them!”

What?! Dream should not be able to do that. No mortal should have been able to do that. It was all some sort of mistake and Dream must have been hallucinating. Or so he thought, because that was when Dream moved his mask away to reveal his eyes. 

They weren’t the forest green he had known for such a long time. This time, they were purple. A kind of purple he could only associate with the eyes of an Enderman, and even the Ender Dragon. Technoblade felt Dream’s heartbeat slow and his eyes widened.

“Hey, Tech, can we spar sometime soon?”

“I- of course, Damon,” Technoblade answered and Dream grinned slowly.

“You finally called me that nickname!” He said happily, “I- I think I’m dying.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m so special that you feel like you’re in Heaven-” Technoblade joked before he was interrupted by the other.

“No, like… like actually going to die. Go straight to hell, y’know?” Dream murmured and Techno’s eyes widened in panic. The piglin-hybrid shook his head rather violently, and Dream just grinned wider, “Or go up to Heaven. I don’t know.”

“No- no way, you can’t die on me yet, Damon,” Techno sighed shakily, openly crying but not paying any heed to that, “I- remember? We have to spar again soon.”

“I’m going to die, Pythias. Don’t cry over little-old-mortal me, you’re going to make me cry,” Dream gave a watery laugh, “See ya’ on the other side.”

This time, when Technoblade checked the other’s pulse, he couldn’t feel anything. He fell to his knees and cradled the body of his best friend close, openly sobbing.

“Dream! Damon! I swear- this b-better be a joke!”

Even the voices decided to remain silent for now. Even they knew that it wasn’t the right time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late and short update but i just wanted to post this so here you go :D

“Excuse me, I- uh, I seem to be lost.”

Technoblade, who was tending to his farms, turned around slowly, recognizing that voice. A man in a green hoodie with a smile mask and a bow was standing in front of him, and his eyes widened, not sure what was going on, because if he remembered correctly, the man standing before him had just died in his arms a few years ago after collapsing from exhaustion.

“I- Dream?”

“Uh, yeah?” The man in front of him nodded, albeit startled, based on his body language- he couldn’t exactly see his face since the mask was covering it, “How do you know my name?”

“Sorry,” Techno shook his head, “I just assumed. You seem like the kind of person who would choose the name Dream.”

“Dream isn’t really that common of a name though?”

Technoblade chuckled, and Dream joined in unsurely. Technoblade really felt like there was some sort of a connection between Dream from the past and this Dream. And then he realized something. Reincarnations- this new person he had just met was the reincarnation of his old friend. Maybe they could be as good of friends as they were in Dream’s last life, and maybe nothing bad would happen again. Maybe Dream wouldn’t figure out about his power and maybe Dream wouldn’t die in his arms again.

Was this Dream as good of a warrior and fighter as the previous one? It was likely, seeing as he clearly had a few weapons with him- at least ones that were not hidden. There was a bow and some arrows, an axe and a sword. The axe was named Nightmare, at least according to the name carved on it.

“Hey, Pythias?”

Techno froze in his tracks, and Dream stuttered out apologies. Techno stopped him.

“My name’s Technoblade. You can call me Techno.”

“Oh, okay,” Dream nodded, and both of them started walking again, while Dream looked around the farm in amazement, “You grew all of these on your own?”

“Yeah, all these potatoes are mine,” Techno muttered in affirmation, smiling softly but ducking his head to hide it, “It’s a long story.”

“Maybe you can tell it to me later then, Techno,” Dream smiled, and Techno nodded.

“Sure.”

He was given a second chance at this. Maybe he could do better this time or maybe the rest of the Gods were playing a “practical joke,” on him, in which case he would bring holy hell down upon them and would not rest until they all paid for their mistakes.

\---

Dream’s eye had turned purple. One singular eye- his left one- specifically. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew that it was of some certain significance. But, he didn’t want to worry Techno, who had become a close friend over the past few months, since he was pretty busy on other things. Even if Techno disagreed, telling him that nothing was worth more to him than he was, he didn’t want to trouble his friend for something that he thought was trivial.

But then Techno had gotten injured in a raid in a nearby village, and Dream had rushed to the scene as soon as he could, just to make sure his friend was okay and to make sure nothing had happened.

Something had happened. This time, the villagers didn’t know how to fight even a little bit, and were killed, and Techno was injured. Dream rushed towards him, and tried to heal him as best as he could.

Techno awoke with a start, and Dream grinned. He had taken off his mask for a moment and Techno looked at him in acute horror. Both of his eyes were the same shade of purple as his last reincarnation when he died. Dream fell, and Techno caught him.

“I- fuck, I can’t believe this is happening,” Dream smiled painfully, and Techno flinched, “I guess I’m dying, huh?”

“No, no you’re not,” Techno told him and the man in green shook his head.

“I am.”

And for a second time in his entire lifetime, Techno had to go through the death of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and healthy<3


End file.
